


Swapped

by siren_of_the_ocean



Series: Tim Drake AU's [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Swap, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Sick Tim Drake, Swearing, worried conner kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_of_the_ocean/pseuds/siren_of_the_ocean
Summary: Tim and Kon swap bodies. Kon realizes he has no idea what humans are and Tim realizes that he is not suited to powers.Essentially a crackfic.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Tim Drake AU's [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Swapped

“What the fuck Tim? Why didn’t you tell anyone you feel like you’re dying?” Kon asks, dramatically, sniveling and coughing in an attempt to clear his throat. Well Tim’s throat, at the moment. 

“I didn’t think it was that important. Anyway, it’s just a minor cold, Kon. I’ll survive” Tim says back, staring at his hands in a way that makes Kon wonder if Tim was OK. 

“Yeah. A minor cold. Like I can’t feel every single muscle in this body aching. I’m fairly certain if I tried to lift my arms, I’d die” 

“That’s an exaggeration and you know it, Kon” 

“No. It really isn’t” 

“You act like you’ve never had a cold before. Wait. Have you ever had a cold before?” 

“Well you see….No. I have not. Is this what it feels like? Cause I feel like shit” 

“Yes, Kon. This is what humans feel like when they’re sick” 

“You poor souls” 

Tim just barely holds back the sigh that wants to leave his body, eye twitching in a way that does not seem to go well with Kon’s body. Probably not used to all the anxiety and the twitching. 

They hadn’t prepared for this when they went out this morning. Though Klarion always did have a way of messing with them all. He’s had a grudge on all of them since the days of Young Justice. Tim really should have expected that he’d come after the members of Young Justice sometime, even after the team had disbanded. 

“Honesty, that isn’t nearly as bad as this. You don’t get to complain” Tim says, stretching his hand to try and get rid of the tickling sensation he’s pretty sure is Kon’s TTK overlaying his body. 

“This? What is this? Cause I am fairly certain I wasn’t dying when we swapped” 

“Kon. I feel like I am covered in a million ants. I can hear every single breath leaving my own lungs, as well as my blood flowing through my veins. That’s not even mentioning that I can hear my stomach acid dissolving something” Tim says, flicking his hands out again when he hears someone a few miles away let out a loud and absolutely unspeakable curse. 

“Right. I forgot about that” Kon says mildly as Tim narrows his eyes behind Kon’s glasses. The glasses that Kon don’t even need. 

When Tim goes to remove the glasses, he lets out an instantaneous hiss as everything gets so much brighter. 

“You do not want to do that. What do you think you’re doing? You think I wear those just because?” Kon asks as he shuffles forward, pushing the round sunglasses back up his nose. “I mean really. What do you think the combination of super sensitive sight entailed? The X-ray vision and seeing a thousand miles but not being light sensitive?” He rants, taking a breath afterwards as if shocked that Tim’s body needs air. 

“I didn’t think the guy who gets power from the sun would be crippled by average sunlight” Tim rebukes instantly, opening his eyes back up behind the darkened lenses to see his own eyes narrowed in a glare in front of him. 

“Yeah yeah. We all have weaknesses OK. A combination of super eyesight in Clark’s DNA with Lex’s penchant for migraines and light sensitivity was a bad combination to begin with” Kon argues as he stands back up and almost falls over when he realises that he can’t just jump up and stay in the air like he’s used to. 

“Please do not break my body” Tim says, eyes wary as he sees his body stumble. “Anyway fine. The glasses stay on” 

“Break your body? Ha. That means that there’s something you haven’t broken before. And honestly, I don’t think that’s possible at this point” Kon says as he drops down onto the couch, wincing at the feel of leather and body armour digging into his skin. 

“Firstly, we should probably get changed. Body armour is not conductive to sleeping” Tim starts as Kon starts to squirm on the couch, trying and failing to find the latches and clips and triggers to get the Red Robin suit off. Tim has to manually undo it all himself as he speaks. 

“Secondly” Tim starts before giving Kon an offended look “I have not broken everything and I am offended that you think so” 

Kon lets out a bark of laughter as he stares at Tim incredulously “Right. Cause I can’t feel every broken bone in your body ache slightly right now” 

“Ignore it” Tim says back easily as he stands up, once again trying desperately to shake off the feeling of a million ants crawling up his spine. 

“Yeah no. Not gonna happen. I can feel every single one of your injuries right now and later, you’re gonna tell me how you got all of them” Kon asserts, trying to look intimidating before it’s broken with a vicious cough, leaving a shocked looking Kon as if Tim’s body had betrayed him. 

Tim just smiles as he stands back up, not giving a thought to it until his feet leave the ground and he panics, sending himself flailing and spiraling into the wall. 

This time, Kon is the one that laughs, ending in another laughing fit so they’re both laughing. 

“Man. I hope the team finds Klarion fast. I cannot with the TTK, Kon” Tim admits as he stands again, very carefully. And then heads to the kitchen to find some tea and other things to make himself feel better. 

Luckily, it’s Jason’s safehouse so it is actually stocked with things humans need. Plus more because Jason likes cooking. 

Tim makes his body a cup of warm tea with lemon and ginger. He’s heard that that’s supposed to help people with colds. Maybe Kon will stop whining then. 

“I agree. I am not used to being this small” Kon teases and braces himself for Tim to take revenge. Unfortunately Tim miscalculates the strength of Kon’s body and basically tackles Kon back onto the couch, only barely managing, with some help from Kon’s own muscle memory, not to spill hot tea over them both. 

“I am not small. I am appropriately human sized. Thank you” Tim says when Kon manages to wiggle out from under him, heaving breaths in an exaggeration of how Tim is “crushing me, Tim. Get off!”. But Tim knows his body and he knows his friend. If Kon was really uncomfortable, he’d say so. 

They’ll just have to wait it out. It isn’t that bad, after all.


End file.
